


Can Never Go Back to Before

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon [3]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: The children that come back from the country are full of whispers their mother can't decipher. Prompt:





	Can Never Go Back to Before

With four children, before she had to send her children away for their safety, life was always a little chaotic, full of mischief and screaming that Mrs. Pevensie had thought she would give anything in her power for just a little peace and quiet and then her children came back and gone was the chaos, the screaming, the laughter: her children whisper through the house now; no running, no pushing, no screaming. 

Lucy sits by her dolls and the miniature tea set that she inherited from Susan, but she doesn't tell stories, she just keeps a stuffed animal over her lap and looks straight ahead in her own little world; Susan helps her with no complaints, tuts at the prices for meat, negotiates at the market for bargains before she can do it; her sullen Edmund turned thoughtful, offering to do the dishes for her and listening with quiet intent.

Peter smiles at her, but from afar, from a place where she can't reach him, where she can't reach any of her children, this place full of whispers and quiet stares and nostalgia her children inhabit now and when she asks, he simply answers her: "I think we just grew up, mum."


End file.
